Jaden Yuki's many methods of interrogation
by PrincesscharmingKnight
Summary: Jaden for some reason likes interrogating people (I got the idea from when he asks Banner's spirit about Darkness and stuff.) This is going to be made up of one shots and if you have any ideas about who he can interrogate and with what methods, please leave it in the reviews. Please keep within K and T rating though. (I wasn't high on sugar when writing this, honest!)
1. Syrus's glasses

Jaden Yuki's many methods of interrogation

**Hey everyone! I'm back with my first ever GX fic! (Or any other yu-gi-oh series for that matter.) This is probably the most crazy fic I will ever write and I may even include guests from other anime and video games! I will try to write any ideas people give me (As long as they don't contain anything...bad.).  
Anyways, Please enjoy this fic and have fun reading. (Please note: I have Dyslexia so I'm not very good at spelling.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from this cup of tea because I'm British!**

* * *

Episode 1: Syrus's glasses.

One day Jaden wanted to interrogate someone because he was bored. He wondered who he could interrogate and what information he wanted to know.

Syrus said a while ago that he saw someone take the last grilled cheese sandwich. Maybe he could interrogate him to find out who it was.

Jaden went and found Syrus and he was sitting on the beach.

"Hey, Jay." Syrus said.

"Hey. I need to know stuff." Jaden said in a very serious voice for effect.

"What did you want to know?" Syrus asked.

"Who took the last grilled cheese a few days ago?" Jaden replied.

"Sorry, Jay, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Syrus mumbled.

"Tell me!" Jaden said.

"No." Syrus replied, very definite.

Jaden stole Syrus's glasses and ran off with them.

Syrus ran after him but he wasn't as fast. By the time he caught up with Jaden, he was his glasses were hanging on a rope attached to the roof of the dorm.

"Hey that's not fair, Jay, I can't reach them up there and I can't see a thing without my glasses."

"Then how did you know they were up there?" Jaden asked, mockingly.

"Because…I don't know, just give them back!" Syrus cried.

"Not until you tell me who took the last grilled cheese!" Jaden said.

"I promised I wouldn't tell!" Syrus wailed. "Isn't it obvious who it was anyway?"

"Chazz?" Jaden asked

"No."

"Crowler?"

"No."

"Jesse?"

"No."

"Alexis?"

"No! It was Chumly! Who else could it have been! Happy now, Jay, now that you know who it was?"

"Very." Jaden replied, climbing up the roof to retrieve Syrus's glasses.

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!


	2. The Crowler Case

**Hey everyone! Thanks for R&Ring! I was really tempted to add in some guest characters today but I think I'll save that for the next chapter. Please remember, I do need ideas! Also it's summer vacation (queue high school musical) so I can write lots more! Now Jaden is going to do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER (by Jaden Yuki): The crazy fanfic writer owns nothing apart from her pet gigue pig that died. Please give ideas…she really needs ideas! Also remember she is stupid and can't spell words.  
**

**Me: It's Dyslexia! and look who's talking! Anyway, on with the story!  
**

* * *

It had been about a week since the incident with Syrus's glasses and Jaden had come up with a new plan to interrogate someone. This time it was far more dangerous than just a student, it was Crowler!

Jaden went to go look for Crowler and broke the rule about no running on campus. He arrived at the teacher's lounge and knocked on the door.

"I need to talk to Crowler." Jaden said to a random teacher who answered the door.

"What do you want, Jaden?" Crowler asked, "I'm very busy trying to solve this crossword puzzle!"

"Umm…I think Syrus stole one of your cards!" Jaden lied. "He's at the read dorm. You should go yell at him."

Of course Crowler was gullible enough to believe him. So he ran over to the red dorm.

Suddenly Jaden's friends (Everyone apart from bad guys and background characters.) jumped out from behind a tree and tied up Crowler to the tree.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Crowler shouted.

"We're interrogating you!" Jaden replied.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Crowler wailed.

"We want to know why in season 1 you where such a "bad guy" and now, you're just annoying." Chazz said.

"I'm not telling you!" Crowler said.

"Well then we'll just have to leave you here all night!" Jaden said.

Jaden and his friends walked into the dorm and played video games until it was really late and Crowler got fed up of being tied to a tree.

"Jaden, Let me go you slacker!" He said

"Not until you tell me why you're so lame now!" Jaden replied.

Suddenly the random teacher from before walked past and saw Crowler tied up.

"Kids, what are you doing to Crowler? Let him go!"

"But we need to know why he is so lame!" Jaden said.

"It's because he was replaced by all the much more evil characters, you were meant to forget that he was a bad guy in the first place!" The random teacher explained

"Ohhh…" Everyone said.

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki (and friends)


	3. Aster and Destiny Calling

**Hey friends! First I want to say a big thank you to Blackburnangel (Guest) for giving me an idea for this chapter! Today Zane is going to do the disclaimer. **

**DISCLAIMER (by Zane): The annoying fanfic writer owns nothing and has dyslexia. Can I go home now?**

**Me: yes. Now on with the story!**

* * *

After Jaden got a detention for interrogating Crowler in the last chapter, he wanted to interrogate someone else.

As he was walking out of the detention hall, he saw Aster.

"Hey, Jaden," Aster said, "What did you do to get yourself in detention this time?"

"I don't know. Apparently interrogating Crowler isn't allowed." Jaden replied.

"Well you can't escape destiny." Aster laughed.

Then Jaden knew who he would interrogate. He was going to find out why Aster always talked about destiny!

"Why do you always talk about destiny?" Jaden asked in his best serious voice.

"Well I could tell you, but for the sake of this fanfiction, I'm going to be annoying and not tell you!" Aster replied.

"Damn, Princesscharmingknight is annoying." Jaden said. "Well in that case, I'll play this old British song from 1998 on my iPod and since it's about destiny, everyone will think you're listing to it. That would be so uncool that the newspaper people will tell everyone about it!"

"Why do you even have that song on your iPod?" Aster asked.

"Because…umm…shut up and answer the question!" Jaden said.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you." Aster said, "It's because that's what the anime people decided I talk about."

"Really, that's all it is?" Jaden asked.

"Err…yeah." Aster replied, "Now can I go? I've got to go to class."

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**Sorry the reason was kinda lame. I was thinking of one for almost an hour and I came up with loads of stuff from Pokemon to more old songs. (The song was Destiny Calling by James and it's not uncool really. It's one of my favorite songs because it reminds me of Yu-gi-oh!  
**

**I still need ideas for more chapters so please tell me who Jaden should interrogate and what about. **

**See you in the next chapter :D**


	4. DrEisenstein likes science

**Hey everyone! Thanks for so many people who followed and favourited this story! Thanks to kitsune girl yuki for this idea. Yugi will do the disclaimer today.**

**DISCLAIMER (by Yugi): um…what am I doing in a GX fic? Anyway, Princesscharmingkight owns nothing and has dyslexia.**

**Me: Finally, someone who can do the disclaimer without complaining!**

**Yugi: Why aren't I in this story? I'm the real main character.**

**Me: I take it back. Now on with the story!**

* * *

Jaden was sitting outside, talking to his duel monster spirits.

"Do do la la la la." Said Winged Kuriboh **(reference from YGXTAS.)**

"Yeah I like fried shrimps too." Jaden replied, somehow able to understand what WK was saying.

"Do do do do do la la." WK said.

"Nah, Lady Gaga's first album was better." Jaden replied.

As they were talking, walked by and saw Jaden. But because he didn't have the power to see duel spirits, it looked like Jaden was talking to himself.

"Why are you talking to yourself so loudly?" asked.

"I'm not. I'm talking to my Winged Kuriboh duel spirit." Jaden replied.

"Duel spirits don't exist." said.

"Yes they do!" Jaden said in an offended voice.

"Do do la la la." Winged Kuriboh said, also in an offended voice.

Jaden knew who he was going to interrogate next.

"Why don't you believe in duel spirits?" Jaden asked in his interrogating voice.

"I have a reason but it's much too complicated for a kid like you to understand." said.

"Well if you don't tell me, I'll use the power of… cake to destroy logic and physics!" Jaden said, even though he didn't know how in the world cake could destroy logic and physics.

"Nooooo!" cried, "Logic and physics are my favourite things! Please don't destroy them with cake! I'll do anything!"

Jaden was very surprised that actually believed he could do that. For someone who had earned the title of "Doctor", he wasn't very clever.

"I won't destroy anything if you tell me why you don't believe in duel spirits!"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Now listen up because this is very complicated."

"…"

"By shunting the temporal flux through orbitally-opposed capacitors and bypassing the tachyon flow via a magically-inverted antihex we can achieve cross-temporal molecular replacement. So that is why I don't believe in duel monsters."

"What?" Jaden asked, totally bamboozled with all the science stuff.

"If you don't understand it, I'm afraid I can't make it any more simple." said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got lots of science things to do."

As he turned to leave, Winged Kuriboh spat in his face. Then he did believe in duel spirits.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter! It was very fun to write too. Thanks so much for the idea :D **

**The long science bit actually has nothing to do with duel monsters lol. It's Princess Bubblegum's explanation about time travel from Adventure Time. It sounds scientific though so I used it. Haha. **


	5. Zane and the party

**Wow! Two chapters on the same day! I'm on a roll with this story! Thanks to Blackburnangel (Guest) again for most of the idea of this chapter. Now I'd like Seto Kaiba to do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER (by Seto Kaiba): Please, spear me the lame disclaimers! I don't have to do this, I have money! **

**Me: Fine. I own nothing, I have dyslexia, on with the story. **

* * *

Jaden wasn't in a good mood. He was forced to go to Crowler's birthday party because he had no friends. At least all of _Jaden's _friends were here…except one, Zane was nowhere to be seen.

This would make a good interrogation when Jaden found him. For now he just sat around, talking to Jesse and Syrus and Hasselberry and Chazz and Alexis and all his other friends.

* * *

The next morning, Jaden woke up with a headache and he couldn't remember much of the night before. He looked around the school and finally found Zane. He was hiding in the store room of the card shop.

"Jaden, thank goodness! Is the party over yet?" He asked.

Perfect! It was interrogation time!

"Why are you hiding in here?" Jaden asked in his interrogation voice.

"No reason…" Zane replied.

"Oh rly?" Jaden asked.

"Ya rly…" Zane replied.

**(haha. I wanted to include memes too!)**

"If you don't tell me, then I'll tell Crowler that you didn't show up to his birthday party and you'll be expelled!" Jaden said.

"Fine, fine!" Zane sighed, "It' because last year, Crowler had a birthday party and horrible things happened!"

"Like what?" Jaden asked.

"well…" Zane mumbled out of characterly

"WHAT?" Jaden shouted.

"Crowler got drunk and threw up on the principal!" Zane said.

"NO WAY!" Jaden laughed, "Why didn't you go this year? It could have happened again!"

"Because we were the ones that had to clear it up!" Zane sighed, "Can you go now? I'm not coming out until I'm sure the party is over."

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!


	6. Jaden interrogates me! Wait, What!

**Hello again it's meeeee! Sorry I haven't posted in the last two days but this chapter will explain why. Today's disclaimer will be by Joey.**

**DISCLAIMER (by Joey): Fanfiction writer owns nothing and has some kind of brain damage. Now I'm going to Brooklyn!**

**Me: IT'S DYSLEXIA! Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Jaden was walking around Duel Academy, looking for someone new to interrogate. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a Slifer Red girl (That is strange because apart from Blare, there are like no girls in red.) She had brown hair and brown eyes and wore a Legend of Zelda t-shirt under her school jacket. Jaden thought he recognized the girl.

"Hang on a second! That's Princesscharmingknight, The girl that writes all the lame fanfiction about me and my friends!" he thought to himself, "Come to think of it, I wonder why she didn't upload anything in the past two days…"

He ran up to PCK (Princesscharmingknight)

"Oh hey, It's Jaden Yuki!" She smiled, "Who are you interrogating this time?"

"You!" Jaden replied, "Tell me why you didn't upload any chapters in the last two days!"

"Hey how can you be interrogating _me_? I wrote this fic!" She replied.

"Because this is all a dream..." Jaden said.

"Yeah right…anyway I'm not telling you anything. That would spoil the whole idea of this story if I did."

"In that case, I'll…steal your laptop! Then you can never write this story, or any other story, ever again!" Jaden said.

"Nooooo!" PCK replied, "I can't even go a day without the internet!"

"Then what were you doing yesterday that was so important, you had to not upload any chapters?"

"Fine! I was at my friend's house because we were making a Death Note cosplay video!" She said.

"Ok I believe you. Wow I actually interrogated the writer of this fic!" Jaden said.

"Just you wait, Jay, I'll make the next chapter so embarrassing that you will never interrogate me again!" and with that, PCK went to write the next chapter.

It was another sucsesful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!


	7. My revenge (SpiritShipping!)

**Hello friends! Today this chapter contains SpiritShipping because I have to get revenge on Jaden for interrogating me! Sorry to drag you into this, Jesse! I know! you can do the disclaimer as compensation. **

**DISCLAIMER (by Jesse): Err…Should I be worried? What is this compensation for anyway? The weird fanfic writer owns nothing.**

**Me: …On with the story!**

* * *

It was a lovely sunny day, just right for SpiritShipping! Jesse sat at his desk, looking at random stuff on his laptop (probably puppies and kittens). When suddenly, he came across something called "SpiritShipping" He clicked on whatever the link was, thinking it had something to do with duel spirits and then a very well-drawn but incredibly disturbing fan art came up. It was Jaden and him looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"What the heck is this?" Jesse said to himself. But he secretly thought it was kind of cute.

After a bit more…research into this new shipping, he ran to the red dorms and found Jaden.

"Hi, Jesse!" Jaden smiled.

"Hey, look at this." Jesse said, showing him the picture he printed out.

Jaden stared at the picture.

"Is that…us?" He asked.

"I think so." Jesse replied.

"Why are we looking at each other like that?" Jaden asked.

There was an awkward silence.

"Well…there were some that were a lot worse." Jesse replied.

Jaden now knew who he was going to interrogate.

"Why do people ship us?" Jaden asked.

"I dunno, Jay…" Jesse mumbled.

"You must know! You discovered it!" Jaden said.

"I don't know why though." Jesse protested.

"Well then I'll get Winged Kuriboh and Ruby and they'll probably rip each other to shreds!" Jaden said.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Jesse asked, worried.

"I guess not really…but please tell me." Jaden replied, with a cute pleading look in his eyes.

**(This is where I use my magical character controlling powers. Lol)**

"Well, I guess it's because…I love you." Jesse replied.

"Really, you mean it?" Jaden asked

"Of course, Jay" Jesse said, kissing him.

It was another VERY successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**So there it is. I got my revenge! Take that Jaden!**

**Jaden: Isn't that a bit extreme? I mean, all I did was interrogate you and you write a really mushy chapter that includes SpiritShipping and also embarrasses Jesse who did totally nothing.**

**Me: Ok, let's make a deal: If you don't interrogate me anymore, I won't write any more SpiritShipping…unless people want me too.**

**Jaden: Deal.**

**Jesse: I actually liked that chapter :3**


	8. Married to a cat? What?

**Hey y'all! Sorry there was yet another gap between upload days. I've realised I may not have as much time for writing as I thought since summer is actually quite busy. I will TRY to write a chapter every three days at least but I can't make any promises. Also, keep the ideas rolling in. Even if I don't write them straight away, I always need help to think of new ideas. Today Ojama Yellow is going to do the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER (by Ojama Yellow): What happened to Chazz? Anyway, fanfic writer owns nothing! Also a blender is technically the same thing as a smoothie maker.**

**Me: What has that got to do with anything?**

**Ojama Yellow: You'll see…**

* * *

It was a boring cloudy day on Duel Academy and Jaden was in his emo corner because he thought that Jesse going missing was his entire fault. (Even though they found Jesse and everyone was fine.)

Suddenly Professor Banner's spirit appeared once again from Pharaoh the Cat.

"Why are you so said, Jaden?" Banner asked.

"Because everything was my entire fault!" Jaden replied.

Pharaoh was meowing very loudly like cats do. But it was getting on Jaden's nerves.

Now it was interrogation time!

"Banner, why did Pharaoh used to be your pet before you turned to dust? None of the students here or the teachers were allowed pets so how come you had Pharaoh?" Jaden asked in his best interrogating voice.

"Err…well…" Banner mumbled. "I'll tell you another day."

"No!" Jaden said, "Tell me now!"

"No." Banner said.

"Well then…" Jaden began as he walked to the kitchen area of the dorm room and found the blender. "I'll put Pharaoh in the blender."

"No don't do that! It'll rip him to shreds!" Banner cried.

"Then tell me why you had Pharaoh!" Jaden said.

"Fine I'll tell you…It's because Pharaoh and I are married."

"What?" Jaden asked confused.

"Pharaoh and I are married." Banner repeated.

"I'm not going to ask anything else to you…" Jaden said, now a bit worried about Banner's brain.

Jaden was less emo now and decided to make a strawberry smoothie instead of a cat smoothie.

It was another sucessful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**haha. A bit random :D I partly got the idea from Yu-gi-oh GX abridged (which I don't own).**


	9. The Chazz is emo?

**Hey everyone again! **

**Thanks to Annabella Lucy Nox and kitsune girl yuki**

**For the giving me ideas. I've decided to write both ideas into the same chapter because they're both about Chazz/Manjoume. I hope that's ok ^^**

**Today Princess Zelda from Legend of Zelda will do the disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER (by Zelda): What am I doing in a yu-gi-oh fic? Well, she owns nothing anyway.**

* * *

One day, Jaden was walking around like he always did. Then he saw Chazz. He was painting the roof of his dorm room black.

"What's with the paint, Chazz?" Jaden asked.

"Why do you care?" Chazz replied, stepping down the ladder so he could talk to Jaden properly.

"Because I want to know." Jaden said.

"Well, black is my favourite colour and I wear black all the time!" He replied.

"Why do wear black all the time?" Jaden said in his interrogating voice.

"I'm not telling you." Chazz said.

Jaden picked up one of the paint pots.

"Tell me now or I'll tip this paint all over your face!" Jaden laughed.

"Noooo!" Chazz cried, "Fine, I'll tell you…It's because I'm emo!"

"Really?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"Interesting…I'm gonna go tell that to Alexis." Jaden laughed and ran away.

"No, Jaden! Don't tell Alexis!" Chazz said, chasing after him.

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!


	10. The magical time machine

**Hey everyone! It's meeeee! This is chapter number 10 so I want to write something really special. So today I think Yusei Fudo from yu-gi-oh 5D's is to do the disclaimer. (I still haven't watched much of that yet.)**

**DISCLAIMER (by Yusei fudo):**

**What happened? Have I gone back in time again?**

**Me: Yes and you need to do a disclaimer.**

**Yusei: Ok…Who ever this is owns nothing.**

* * *

A few weeks after Jaden and PrincessCharmingKinght had made a deal not to spirit ship, Jaden was helping Princess make a time machine for chapter 10.

"What's this for?" Jaden asked.

"It's a surprise for chapter 10." Princess replied.

"What kind of surprise?" Jaden asked.

"You're gonna go back in time for a special interrogation." She explained, "But that's all I'm telling you for now."

Jaden looked worried.

After a few moments, the time machine was ready.

"Ok then, Jaden, go into the time machine and go back about 10 years." Princess instructed.

Jaden did as he was told and as he was going back in time; the sound the Tardis makes in Doctor Who started playing.

Jesse rushed outside when he heard the noise.

"What was that, Princess?" He asked.

"Jaden's going back in time so that something cool will happen for chapter 10." She replied.

"Oh. Can I go back in time too?" He asked.

"Why, so you can be with Jaden?" Princess teased.

"Well…yeah…" He replied.

"Not today. Jaden needs to go and interrogate someone!" She said.

* * *

When the time machine stopped, Jaden stepped out and saw he was in Domino City. He saw Yugi walking out of the game shop.

"Hi Yugi!" Jaden said, "It's me, Jaden! We saved the world together with Yusei once, remember?"

Yugi looked and saw Jaden standing there.

"Hi Jaden!" How did you go back in time?" Yugi asked.

"A 'Friend' made me a time machine." Jaden replied.

"Cool. Did you want to duel?" Yugi asked.

"Actually, Princess said I need to interrogate someone." Jaden said, "Maybe it was you?"

"Maybe. But what could you interrogate me about?" Yugi wondered, brushing the yellow bits of his hair out of his eyes.

"I know! What's wrong with your hair?" Jaden said.

"Nothing!" Yugi replied.

"Yes there is! How can your hair defy gravity?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know…" Yugi mumbled.

"Well if you don't tell me, I'll go even more back in time and take your grandpa's Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Jaden said.

"NO!" Yugi cried, "Gramps needs that card!"

"Then tell me the truth about your hair!" Jaden said.

"Fine, ok. It's because the Dark Magician Girl is also a hair stylist and she uses magic to make my hair all cool like this." Yugi explained.

"Ok. Cool." Jaden said.

"Can we duel now?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, get your game on!" Jaden replied.


	11. Shirley the Duellist

**(Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't posted in ages. I was on holiday. I'm glad to be back though. Sorry I didn't reply to many of the reviews, I had no internet. Today I'll do the disclaimer because none of the characters can do it right. **

**DISCLAIMER (by PCK): I own nothing and I have dyslexia! On with the story!**

* * *

One day, Jaden was walking in the forest when he saw Shirley the crocodile. She was trying to get some bananas from a tree but she couldn't reach because she wasn't tall enough. Then Jim came along and help Shirley get the bananas.

"Alright, mate?" Jim asked Jaden when he saw him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jaden replied, still looking at Shirley.

Then Jaden thought back to his interrogation with Banner (chapter 8). How come Jim was allowed Shirley on Duel Academy? Banner was allowed Pharaoh (the cat) because they were married. But PrincessCharmingKnight would never write the same chapter twice.

"Hey, Jim, how come you're allowed to have Shirley on Duel Academy?" Jaden asked in his interrogating voice.

"Sorry, Jay, I'm afraid I can't tell anyone." Jim replied.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"Because Shirley won't let me tell anyone." Jim said.

Jaden wondered how he could get Jim to tell him. The blender would be too small for a crocodile and a crocodile smoothie probably wouldn't be very nice.

Then he had an idea. He told Jim and Shirley to wait and he went to the place where they kept all the saws and axes and knifes. (Why would they have saws and axes and knifes?) and he took a massive chainsaw!

Then he ran back to Jim and Shirley.

"Tell me why you get to keep Shirley at Duel Academy!" Jaden said, presenting the massive chainsaw."

"Fine, fine!" Jim said, "It's because Shirley is a duellist! She studies here too!"

"Really?" Jaden asked, "That's clever."

"I know. That's why she's allowed here." Jim replied, "So, can you put away the chainsaw?"

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**Jaden: That was a bit dramatic! Do you honestly think I'd know how to use a chainsaw? **

**Princess: No. You'd probably destroy everything around you. Haha.**

**Jaden: Yeah but no on purpose. And I would never hurt Shirley or Jim or any of my friends.**

**Princess: I know. I just wanted to make the story more interesting.**


	12. Lord OmnNom, Jesse and the spirits

**Hey everyone! (I really need something else to say at the start of my chapters.) So today the idea for this chapter comes from Leahtheredpearlvoice. I hope you like it. Also there will be some SpiritShipping and "ProperSpiritShipping" That will all become clear as you read the chapter ^^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

One day Jaden was walking on the roof of Duel Academy. Then suddenly he saw Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh. They were sitting weirdly close. Normally they fight all the time so why would they be acting like friends? Suddenly, Ruby looked up and saw Jaden.

"Bi!" Ruby said in a surprised voice.

Then Kuriboh saw Jaden too and they ran away.

"What was that?" Jaden asked himself.

* * *

Later, Jaden fond Jesse in his room (Jesse's room).

"What's the matter, Jay?" Jesse asked Jaden.

"I think something's going on with Ruby and Winged Kuriboh." Jaden replied, worriedly.

"What sort of thing?" Jesse asked.

"Urm…a _thing_." Jaden said, as if that made it any clearer.

"Right…that kind of thing." Jesse said, "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"We interrogate them, duh!" Jaden laughed.

"But they can't talk…at least, they can't talk like us."

"Hmm…That would be a problem." Jaden said.

"So what can we do?" Jesse asked.

"I know! We'll ask Princess to make a machine that translates what they're saying!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Can she do that?" Jesse asked.

"She's a Mary-sue, she can do what she wants."

* * *

"Hey, Princess!" Jaden said, running up to the girl who now has dark red pixie cut hair.

"Hi, Jay and Jesse." She replied while reading a manga.

"We need your help for an interrogation." Jaden explained, "Can you make a machine that translates what Ruby and Winged Kuriboh say?"

"There already is one, It's called Google." Princess replied sarcastically."

Jesse and Jaden looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Fine I'll make one of those." She said.

* * *

When everything was ready, Jesse and Jaden found Ruby and Winged Kuriboh and caught them in a net. Then they carried them to a room that they found (The same room where Jaden found the chainsaw.)

Jaden did the talking because interrogation wasn't really Jesse's thing.

"So, Ruby Carbuncle and Winged Kuriboh…What's the thing going on between you two?" Jaden asked, pacing up and down to make it look more serious.

Suddenly a human sounding voice came through the translator device that Princess made. (This device was just her laptop with a microphone and magic attached to it.)

"Let us go!" It said in the voice of Ruby.

Jaden and Jesse were shocked that it worked but Jaden pretended to show no sign of it.

"We're not letting you go until you tell us what we need to know." He said.

"Well we're not telling you." Kuriboh's voice said.

Jaden went over to a lever in the room and pulled it, making part of the floor disappear and leaving a pit of lava in its place.

"If you don't tell us, we'll drop you both in the lava." Jaden said.

"What? That's just evil, Jay." Jesse said.

Jaden suddenly turned into another dark side that wasn't the supreme king. It was "Lord OmnNom" (Yeah…"Lord OmnNom"…at least it's original) His eyes went blue raspberry colour and he picked up Ruby and Kuriboh and was about to drop them into the lava. Jesse was terrified.

"Ok, We'll tell you!" They said through the translator.

Jaden returned to normal and Ruby and Winged Kuriboh said that they were in love and having a Spirit Wedding soon.

"Awww, That's so cute!" Jesse said.

"I know right!" Jaden said, "Oh and sorry about the whole evil thing."

"It's ok, Jay, I still love you." Jesse replied, kissing him.

"And I love you too, even when you get possessed by demons." Jaden replied kissing him back.

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**Wow! That Jaden turning evil thing was totally unexpected, even for me! Tell me if you'd like me to use Lord OmnNom again or if his name is to silly. The idea for that bit randomly came off the top of my head. Thanks again for such a good chapter idea, this was really fun to write.  
**


	13. Lady Gaga? (and fan art contest!)

**Hey everyone! So remember when I started this story, I said there would be special guests? Well today the first one arrives! Also I'm going to do a fan art competition! More details on that after the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

One day, Jaden was in his dorm room, listening to the radio. The DJ was talking about new songs that had been released in the past few days. Then suddenly he said that Lady Gaga's new song was going to be released soon.

Jaden was so excited because he really liked Lady Gaga almost as much as Jesse did. Jaden wondered what the song would be called and then suddenly, he had an idea!

With the power of epic reviews and pop culture, Lady Gaga appeared!

"What am I doing here?" She asked.

"I'm interrogating you." Jaden replied, trying to hide how happy he was to be talking to Gaga herself.

"What for? I've done nothing wrong. Let me go back to where I came from, stalker!" She yelled.

"It's _Slacker_ not stalker." Jaden replied, "And I'm not letting you go until you tell me what the title of your new song is."

"But that information can't be told to the public yet!" Lady Gaga protested.

"If you don't tell me, I'll spread a rumour that you use auto-tuning in your songs! Then you'll be just like Ke$ha!" Jaden said.

"No! Don't do that!" Lady Gaga said, "Fine I'll tell you. The song is called "Applause". If you don't tell anyone, I'll sing it for you!"

"Cool! Can my friend Jesse hear you sing too?" Jaden pleaded.

"Ok but don't tell anyone else." Gaga replied.

So again with the power of epic reviews and pop culture, a stage appeared with a microphone and a whole backing band.

Jaden ran and got Jesse who almost fainted when he saw the stage with Lady Gaga on.

"This song goes to Jaden Yuki!" Gaga said as the music started.

* * *

(Now for an imagination test: Find Lady Gaga's song "Applause" on the internet and listen to it. It's actually already out so that's how I know what it's called. While you're listening to it, imagine Jaden's bedroom has turned into a stage and Jesse and Jaden are watching Laday Gaga perform the song for them. That's what happened.)

It was a successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**Hehe. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! So as I said before, I'm holding a fanart contest and the winner will have their drawing as the new cover picture for this story!**

**If you want to enter, just draw a picture of your favourite moment from the story so far. Then upload it to Deviant Art and send me a PM or review with a link to your picture and I'll check it out ^^.**

**Please write "Fan art for Jaden Yuki's many methods of interrogation." In the description so I know that it's your entry.**

**There are two ways to make your picture. **

**Draw on paper then take photo of drawing or scan drawing into computer, upload it.**

**Draw on paint, photoshop, DrawPlus or any other software, upload it.**

**The closing day will be next Friday so you have a bit more than a week.**

**Good luck and have fun drawing.**

**If you have any questions, please leave a comment.**


	14. Shipping lesson (JadenXAlexis)

** Hey everyone! I had lots of requests from last chapter so I'm going to write them in the order I read them. The idea for this chapter is from Saki-Rose Chan. This is mostly Fiancée Shipping (JadenxAlexis) but also contains a bit of SpiritShipping just to help it make sense with previous chapters. (I hope that's ok.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

One day, Jaden sat in class feeling bored. It was a PSHE lesson (Personal, Social, Health, and Education). These lessons were never very interesting because they had nothing to do with duelling.

"Today, we're going to learn about Shipping." Crowler said, "It's a very important thing for you to learn because otherwise, one day someone might ask you what ships you're part of and you won't know."

A random kid from the back of the class raised his hand.

"What's shipping?" He asked.

"That's what you're about to find out." Crowler replied, "Now I want everyone listening carefully especially main characters…that means you, Jaden!"

Jaden woke up from having fallen asleep from boredom.

"What?" He asked as he saw everyone looking at him.

Crowler face-palmed and continued talking.

"We're going to go to the computer room for the next part of the lesson." He said, "Everyone follow me."

Everyone liked going to the computer room because that meant they could go on the internet.

When they arrived there, everyone sat down at desks with laptops and computers.

"Alright, first I want you all to pair up. I want the pairings to be boy-girl because some yaoi is very…explicit." Crowler explained.

Jesse and Jaden cringed, remembering some fan-art they found. Secretly they liked it though.

"Then, I want you and your partner to research your ship and perform a short presentation about it."

* * *

Alexis suggested she worked with Jaden since they were very good friends. Jaden agreed and they logged on to one of the laptops.

"First we should probably find out what our shipping is called." Alexis said, loading the internet and typing in their names into Google.

Jaden wasn't really paying attention because he was busy looking over at Jesse who was with PrincessCharmingKnight.

"LolWhat?" Alexis squeaked as she saw some fan-art, "This is a perfect example, let's use it in our PowerPoint."

Jaden looked at it.

"No way!" He said, "We can't include that!"

"Fine we don't need to." Alexis muttered. She had an idea…

"So what's our shipping called?" Jaden asked out of curiosity.

"Um…" Alexis mumbled.

"Tell me!" Jaden said, "If you don't, I'll tell Zane you have a crush on him!"

"But I don't!" Alexis said.

"Then tell me!" Jaden replied.

"Fine, It's called Fiancée Shipping…y'know because of episode 15." She explained.

* * *

At the end of the lesson everyone took turns to give their presentations. First were a few not main characters then it was Jesse and Princess's go.

"Well, since I'm Mary-sue, our Shipping doesn't really exist. But we're calling it RainbowPrincess Shipping." Princess said.

"And since there is nothing else to say, We're going to promote Princess's fan art contest, all details in the AN of last chapter. The end" Jesse said.

Everyone clapped apart from Crowler who thought they just made it all up.

Then was Jaden and Alexis's go.

"Our shipping is called Fiancée Shipping." Alexis said, "It's called that because of a bet Jaden and some other boy had about who was going to marry me."

"Yeah but I didn't know what Fiancée meant." Jaden justified.

"So because Jaden didn't let us include fan art, I'm going to kiss him instead." Alexis said.

"What are you talking ab-" Jaden began but it was muffled because Alexis kissed him.

Everyone clapped.

"Lucky, Alexis" Jesse muttered.

* * *

**haha. I hope that chapter was ok. At first I didn't know how I was going to incorporate Fiancée Shipping after there was already Spirit Shipping but then I had this idea. Thanks again to Saki-Rose Chan for the main idea. Sorry for using Jesse to promote my fan art contest but please enter because it will be epic to find out what you liked most so far.**


	15. Yusei and Yubel

**Hey everyone! Today's chapter idea is from Daemon spades. I think that's all I needed to say…oh yeah, my fan art contest is still running if anyone wants to enter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

* * *

One day, Jaden decided to use the time travel machine from chapter 10 to see Yusei since Jaden hadn't seen Yusei in ages!

"I'm gonna go see Yusei." Jaden told his inner demon, Yubel.

"Why? Do you like Yusei more than me?!" Yubel asked.

"No, I like Jesse more than you though." Jaden mocked.

Yubel scowled.

"Don't make me possess him again!" She warned her eyes full of anger.

Jaden looked at her three eyes. Why did she have three eyes anyway?

"Why do you have three eyes?" Jaden asked in his interrogating voice.

"Because shut up." Yubel replied.

"C'mon, Bel, tell me! Honestly, you can't expect to be living inside me and not tell me stuff like this!" Jaden said, annoyed.

"Well…it's because I get a new eye for every past-life you've had. This is so that in your next life, I can look after you better." Yubel replied, "And that is why we're destined to be together forever."

"What a shame." Jaden muttered, going in the time machine.

* * *

When the time machine stopped, he found himself on a motorway and he almost got run over by Yusei **(innuendo not intended)** on his duel runner.

Yusei pulled over (his duel runner) and went to talk to Jaden.

"Hi, Jay, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine. But I had a fight with Yubel a while ago." Jaden replied.

"Oh. Who's Yubel again?" Yusei asked.

"The demon who lives inside my head." Jaden sighed.

"I think most people call that a brain." Yusei mocked.

"Hey! I'm not a demon." Jaden replied.

"Yeah right." Yusei said as if he didn't believe him.

"As if you don't have a dark side." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"Well, everyone has a dark side, don't they? What's yours?" Jaden asked in his interrogating voice.

"I don't have one." Yusei replied.

"Yes, you must do!" Jaden insisted, "And if you don't tell me, I'll steel your duel runner!"

"That's what Jack Atlas did in season one." Yusei replied, "Couldn't you think of something more original?"

"No. Now tell me what your dark side is." Jaden said.

"Fine it's called 'The Dark Side of Unoriginality'. If people aren't creative enough and steal other people's ideas then I get super angry." Yusei replied, making it up.

"Okay, You wanna duel?" Jaden asked.

It was another successful interrogation by Jaden Yuki!

* * *

**This was really fun to write, thanks again Daemon spades for the idea. While writing, I was watching the Bonds Beyond Time movie again to get a better idea of Yusei's personality. I think I changed it slightly, maybe, I don't know lol. But I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
